Mi primer beso
by Monii Potter y Miry Cullen
Summary: Edward regresa de Italia a Forks,solo para encontrarse con Bella,su mejor amiga de toda la vida,mas cambiada y mas linda¿que pasara si Edward se hace la promesa el mismo de darle su primer beso a Bella?lo se soy mala en los summary pero pasen a leer!
1. Chapter 1

Yo soy Edward, tengo 12 años, mi papa es doctor, mi mama es decoradora de interiores y ama de casa, he vivido 4 años en Italia, antes de eso vivía en Forks hasta los 8 años y ahí deje al amor de toda mi vida: mi Bella

Toco el piano, la guitarra acústica, la guitarra eléctrica y además canto un poco. Mí color favorito es el azul y tengo 4 hermanos 2 hombres y 2 mujeres. Él más grande se llama Emmett y me gana por 6 años pero a pesar de eso tiene el cerebro del tamaño de un cacahuate. Él que le sigue es Jasper me gana por 2 años y es muy maduro para su edad. La mayor de las mujeres se llama Rosalie y es solo un año menor que Jasper, ellos, a pesar de ser de diferentes edades se parecen mucho y fueron los únicos que sacaron lo rubio de mi papa porque todos mis hermanos sacamos el cabello de mi madre. Y la ultima se llama Alice es mi melliza y aunque la amo con todo mi corazón a veces con el asunto de las compras se pone un poco loca pero aun así es mi hermana.

Tuve la gran suerte de que mi mama siempre nos enseño a mí y a mis hermanos a ser caballerosos y respetar a las mujeres aunque tengo que decirlo a veces mis hermanas me sacan de quicio con sus cosas de mujeres. Cuando entras a su cuarto es como entrar a un paraíso de niñas con todos sus posters de Robert Pattinson y Taylor Lautner,_** (N/A no me pude resistir a ponerlos es que son tan guapos)**_ Alice decía que me parecía a Robert Pattinson y quien sabe cuántas cosas pero yo estaba seguro de que él me había copiado mi peinado bueno no se si se le pueda decir así por que siempre lo tengo todo despeinado por más que lo trate de arreglar siempre se desacomoda y hace que Bella enloquezca.

Así Bella es la mejor amiga de todos mis hermanos puesto que nos conocemos desde niños y es la única niña en la que me he fijado y a la que le he compuesto una canción en el piano aparte de mi mama. Ésa canción tan especial se llama La Nana De Bella por que cuando seamos grandes y nos casemos le cantare esa canción todas las noches que no pueda dormir ¿y como se que se casara conmigo y no con alguien más? fácil Alice lo predijo y Alice nunca se equivoca en sus predicciones es como la vez que dijo que me iba a caer sino camina con cuidado y si efectivamente me caí y me rompí el brazo.

Y hoy estoy en un aeropuerto esperando que salga el avión con destino a Forks para volver a ver a mi amada y quedarme para siempre con ella.

"_Pasajeros con destino a Forks favor de empezar a abordar el avión 342 para el vuelo 12_"genial ese sonido era lo única que quería escuchar. No puedo esperar a llegar al aeropuerto de Seattle corrección no puedo esperar a ver a mi Bella.

-Eddie vámonos hermano ya nos está llamando nuestro destino-me dijo Emmett mientras hacia un arcoíris muy estilo Bob Esponja con sus manos ven a lo que me refiero cuando digo que es muy infantil.

-Si Emmett Esponja quiero decir Emmett-le dije en tono burlón.

-Oh di lo que quieras estoy seguro de que estas celoso de que no has dado tu primer beso y yo si-otra vez molestando con lo del beso.

-Hay Emmett entiéndelo solo estoy esperando a la persona correcta-le dije para que no descubriera mi secreto.

-Aja y con "la persona adecuada"-me contesto mientras hacía comillas el aire con los dedos-me supongo que te refieres a Bella ¿no es así?-me pregunto enarcando una ceja ¡DEMONIOS!habia dado en el clavo.

-¿Qué?No claro que no!es-esque so-solo es-estoy esperando a la persona correcta Jajaja ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso-le contesto riendo nerviosamente.

-Hay Edward tú tienes lo de buen mentiroso lo que yo tengo de feo-me dijo riendo. No era tan mal mentiroso es solo que me había agarrado desprevenido.

-¿De qué hablan?-nos pregunto Rosalie asomándose por su asiento.

Abrí la boca para contestarle pero Emmett me interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo.

-De Edward y Bells, ya sabes lo de siempre-contesto con aire despreocupado.

-¿Solo por eso era toda esa mal mentira de Edward?-nos pregunto mientras Emmett asentía con la cabeza-Hay Ed no se cuando te vas a animarla a besarla-dijo mientras me veía impaciente.

Le iba volver a contestar diciéndole que esa no era asunto suyo ¡PERO NO! El duende nos interrumpió.

-¿Hablan de Edward y de Bella?-pregunto esta vez Alice pero claro que ella ya lo sabía no sé por qué preguntaba.

-Si-contestaron Emmett y Rosalie al unisonó.

-Oh ¿Por qué no la besas?-me pregunto Alice ¿es que ellos 3 sabían todo o era que yo era como un libro abierto?

-¿Están hablando de por qué Edward no besa a Bella?-llego Jasper del baño uniéndose a la plática.

Todos asintieron a modo de respuesta para Jasper.

-Hay Edward si no te apuras capaz que te la ganan-me dijo mi papa ¡GENIAL! (nótese el sarcasmo)

-Corazón entiende que una mujer no te puede esperar para siempre, algún día se cansara de esperar y conseguirá a alguien más-me contesto mi mama y al contrario de enojarme me hizo sentir mejor. Si sonara muy de niño de mami pero Súper Mami Esme Al Rescate (SMEAR para que sea más corto) siempre está ahí cuando la necesito.

-Si papas lo sé gracias-dije mirando a mis padres con cariño y ternura-¡y ustedes dejen de meterse en mi vida PRIVADA!-les dije a mis hermanos.

-Hay como quieras pero si te la ganan no te pongas a llorar-me contestaron todos a coro.

El resto del camino fue tranquilo a medias por que cuando nos aburrimos (incluyendo sorpresivamente a mis papas)nos pusimos a aventar bolitas a las demás personas y a hacerles bromas y cuando casi nos descubren nos tranquilizamos para después volver a molestar a los demás otra vez.

_Favor de abrochar sus cinturones estamos a punto de aterrizar_

Si por fin llegamos al aeropuerto nada más me podría hacer más feliz.

-Bienvenidos-nos gritaron todos, había olvidado que el pueblo era muy pequeño.

Empecé a buscar con la vista a Bella y a sus papas pero no los veía.

-Hola Eddie-me voltee con la esperanza de que sea Bella pero no era Bella.

-A hola Tanya-le dije muy desinteresado.

-¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?-me pregunto.

-Muy bien gracias-le conteste.

Les contare mas sobre Tanya es todo lo contrario a Bells, le encanta ser el centro de atención, es muy descarada, no tiene idea de música, es muy extrovertida pero no extrovertida como Alice que es muy efusiva sino más bien como Lauren su compinche (*) en maldades y por desgracia al igual que sus amigas estaba enamorada de mi.

-¡Edward!-me gritaron inmediatamente reconocí la voz.

-¡Bella!-la llame y fui corriendo hasta donde ella estaba solo para abrazarla y levantarla del suelo.

-¡Cof cof bésala cof cof-escuche como Emmett me decía mientras imitaba el sonido como cuando toses.

La baje y la agarre de la cintura mientras ella me agarraba de los hombros y escuche como Tanya, Jessica y Lauren cuchichiaban acerca de Bella inmediatamente les lance una mirada fulminante y con eso se callaron.

Bella se veía hermosa y mucho más grande, no me pude resistir y le di un beso en la comisura de los labios y solo vi como ella se ponía roja al instante.

-Hay bells te he extrañado tanto-le confesé

-Yo también Edward las cosas han cambiado tanto desde que te fuiste-ella también me confesó eso.

Le iba a dar un beso en los labios pero algo me interrumpió.

_(*)Comadre, mejor amiga, mano derecha como quieran decirle_

_JEJE CHA CHA CHAN ¿QUIEN SERA EL QUE INTERRUMPIO A BELLA Y EDWARD EN CASI BESO?_

_RESPECTO A VACIONES DE VERANO EN CANADA CON EMMETT TODAVIA LO VOY A SEGUIR ES SOLO QUE HE TENIDO UNOS PROBLEMAS CON EL DOCUMENTO DONDE DEJE EL CAPITULO ENTONCES TENGO QUE RESORVERLOS._

_DEJEN RR POR NO LOS DEJAN EDWARD SE ENOJARA MUCHO CON USTEDES JEJE NO SE CREAN PERO DEJEN RR GRACIAS!_


	2. Pelea

**EDWARD POV**

_Le iba a dar un beso en la boca pero algo me interrumpió_

-¡Eddie!-¡GRANDIOSO!.

-¡EMMETT!¿QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES?¿NO VES QUE IBA A DAR MI PRIMER BESO Y TU ME INTERRUMPES?ESTUPIDO! ¡AHORA JAMAS PROBARE LOS LABIOS DE MI AMADA BELLLA! ¡A NO PERO LLEGA EL IDIOTA DE EMMETT Y LO ARRUINA TODO! ¡ASI QUE POR FAVOR LARGATE DE AQUÍ Y DEJA LE DOY UN BESO! ¡GRACIAS!-le dije muy enojado y al final solte un gruñido tan fuerte que hizo que los que nos estaban viendo se asustaran.

Emmett solo abrió los ojos como platos al igual que todos los que nos fueron a recibir al aeropuerto,!lo único que me faltaba! ¡que todo mundo nos mirara mientras le gritaba todo eso a Emmett!

Estaba apanicado y al paracer Bella también pues en este momento estaba pasando por todos los colores .Por suerte mis hermanos nos salvaron.

-Jajaja Edward que divertido-dijo Rosalie mientras hacia una buena actuación como riéndose.

-Si Edward te aseguro que todos se creyeron su broma Jejeje ¿tu primer beso?hay Eddie si que sabes hacernos creer las cosas Jajaja-dijieron alice y Jasper.

-Ahh que se la creen jeje era solo una broma-comente en voz alta para que todos escucharan con mi mejor tono bromista.Y Emmett decía que no sabia mentir.

-Oh ahora entiendo era una broma-dijo Emmett después de un buen rato ¡uff el estúpido se la había creido!-¡jeje pensé que había sido de verdad!bueno lo que te iba a decir antes de que gritaras como un idiota poseído era que nos dejaras saludar a Bella óyeme también es nuestra amiga-

-Ah claro-inmediatamente me sonroje,ya se por que mi familia sabia lo de Bella.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Despues de veinte minutos de estar saludando a todos fuimos a una fiesta que habían organizado a modo de "Bienvenida"para nosotros.

Era un tipo parrillada y coctel pero muy aburrido y luego Tanya se la pasaba buscándome para ver si íbamos a caminar.

-Edward-voltee a ver quien me hablaba y vaya sorpresa que me lleve al ver a Rosalie ahí con cara de miedo y duda.

-¿Si Rosalie?-le pregunte desconfiado,ella nunca me miraba de ese modo.

-Necesito tu ayuda-¿Qué? ¿Rosalie pidiéndome ayuda?.

-Claro Rosalie¿en que te puedo ayudar?-le dije.

-Pues veras unos chicos de ahí me andan molestando diciendo piropos y todo eso y la verdad me hace sentir incomoda-aa ya entiendo ¿unos idiotas molestando a mi hermana?eso si que que haya veces que no la soporte pero nadie se mete con las personas que quiero.

-No te preocupes Rosalie,yo mismo me encargo de eso-

-Edward,por favor,trata de controlarte-me dijo con su mejor tono se suplica.

La ignore y fui a arreglar unos asuntos con eso idiotas.

Le golpee el hombro a unos de ellos y el volteo con cara de molesto y ahí estaba Mike,¿asi que el y sus amigos estaban molestando a mi hermana?

-¿Qué quieres?-me pregunto

-Que dejes de molestar a mi hermana?-le conteste con tono muy molesto

-¿Y si no que?-me dijo con tono desafiante.

-Te las veras conmigo-

-¿Contigo?-

-Si-

-Por favor Edward no eres mas que un niño-¡¿que? ¿yo un niño? Tengo la misma edad que el.

-Estupido tenemos la misma edad-trate de no gritar con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?-¡hay ahora esta sordo! ¡por dios!

-¡ESTUPIDO!-le conteste con un enfansis.

Y entonces le chiflo a Rosalie y le dijo muchas cosas que ningún caballero le tendría que decir a una dama en su sano juico.Y mas si esa dama me tiene como hermano a mi.

No aguante mas y me le avente encima,dándole puñetazos y patadas.

De repente todo paso muy rápido,oi gritos de todos,las carcajadas de Emmett ,los brazos de Jasper tratando de separarme del idiota de Mike y una voz que solo se notaba preocupada y le gritaba a Mike que me dejara,la reconoci como la voz de Bella e inmediatamente me separe de Mike no sin antes ganarme la mirada de admiración de unos y las miradas fulminantes de otros.

-¡Haber si eso te enseña a respetar a las mujeres y no meterte con mi hermana ni con mis seres queridos y eso incluye a Bella!-le adverti y trate que la parte que entendiera mas fuera la de Bella ya que me han dicho que le pasa molestándola.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir y mi mama se acerco a mi para ver que estuviera de repertirle a mi mama que estaba bien 10 veces nos fuimos de ahí hacia nuestra casa.

-Niños todos a descansar que mañana es su primer dia de escuela-nos grito mi mama desde la sala.

Genial mañana es el primer dia de clases y tendría que soportar a Mike,Tanya y todos sus amigos de ellos.

Pero no importa mientras pueda ver a mi Bella todo estará mis ojos y me quede dormido muy rápido.

**Hola mis chiquillas aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia,me quedo cortito pero bueno y pues este capitulo va dedicado a CesBellamyMosshart,Camila y CaMuChI que fueron las primeras 3 en dejarme RR.**

**Jeje nadie pensaba que Emmett los interrumperia en casi beso verdad?jeje ojala les haya gustado este capitulo y también les quiero dar las gracias a las lectoras que aunque no dejan RR agregan esta historia a sus favoritas o a alertas,también a las que me agregaron como autora favorita las amo a todas!**

**PD:Dejen RR o si no Edward se enojara con ustedes jeje mentira pero si dejen RR va?**

**XOXOXO!**


	3. Primer dia de clases y algo mas

**EDWARD POV**

-Eddie-escuche como me gritaban y me sacudían violentamente. Con esfuerzo abrí mis ojos con pesadez solo para encontrarme con un Emmett emocionado y con los ojos tan abiertos de los nervios.

-¿Qué quieres?-susurre con voz pastosa.

-Que te levantes.

-¿Para qué?.

-Por que hoy es nuestro primer día de clases aquí hermanito.

¡Demonios! Lo había olvidado, hoy era nuestro primer día en la tortura del aprendizaje.

-Déjame idiota no quiero ir.

-Lo siento Eddie pero mama me dijo que podía tomar medidas extremas en caso de que no te quisieras levantar.

-¿De qué demo...-no pude terminar de formular la pregunta por que Emmett ya me había cargado sobre su hombro y me daba vueltas por toda la casa mientras canturreaba una canción de La Bella Durmiente.

-¡Emmett bájame en este mismo instante o juro que te mato!-le grite a todo pulmón.

-Esta bien, te bajare si me prometes que no te volverás a dormir y te vas a arreglar para la escuela.

-Te lo prometo.

-No, promételo por el osito bimbo.

-¡Hay por dios! te lo prometo por el osito bimbo, ahora bájame o te doy donde más te duele-le dije con tono amenazador.

Después de que le dije eso me deposito con suavidad en el suelo e iba retrocediendo lentamente con miedo a que le fuera a pegar en sus partes , Emmett era un osote pero cuando te sabias su debilidad era fácil de controlar.

-Esta bien, creo que mama me llama! YA VOY MAMA!-dijo con tono nervioso mientras se iba corriendo como niñita.

Me fui a mi cuarto y me empecé a arreglar para irme a la escuela. De repente en mi cabeza empezó a sonar la canción que Emmett canturreaba cuando me cargo como el mastodonte que es.

Me tarde 1O minutos en vestirme,3O en tratar de peinarme mi cabello por qué no quiso cooperar así que lo deje despeinado,1O en desayunar y otros 1O en lavarme los dientes, ponerme colonia y darme un último vistazo en el espejo .

-Listo-dije mientras bajaba las escaleras para ver a todos arreglados para el primer día de escuela.

-Oh mis niños que lindos se ven-nos dijo a todos mi mama con tono maternal, cariñoso y tierno.

-Gracias mama-le contestamos a coro.

-Pónganse para una foto todos-nos ordeno, cuando nos iba a tomar la foto llamo a papa-¡Carlisle ven para acá!

-¡Ya voy mujer!.

-¡Rápido Carlisle, es el primer día de escuela de los niños y tu primer día en el hospital!

Cuando mama se estaba empezando a impacientar papa bajo con su bata y una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Buenos días amor-le dijo mi papa a mi mama mientras le depositaba un suave beso en la boca.

-Buenos días Carlisle-le respondió con otro beso-ponte con los niños para la foto.

-Pero…

-Pero nada Carlisle, ponte con los niños ahí.

-Amor...

-Nada.

-Está bien-así como papa podía hacerse pasar por el líder de la familia también suele ser muy mandilón cuando de mama se trata.

Después de haber tomado como 20 fotos por fin nos subimos en el auto de Emmett. Si Emmett nos iba a llevar a la escuela a ¡TODOS! Y como le gusta ser el centro de atención decidió llevarse el Porsche 911 Turbo amarillo que papa compro en Italia, al igual que el Ferrari y los demás coches que teníamos que en total, sumando la moto, eran como 8.

-Vamos hermanos que tengo que dejar a todos y no me dará tiempo de hacer mi entrada triunfal.

-Emmett todos vamos a la misma escuela, no necesitas dejarnos a todos en distintos lugar-le recordé mientras me subía a el auto.

-Si, lo sé, pero los voy a ir a dejar a todos en su salón solo para asegurarme que estén seguros.

-Por favor Emmett ¿Qué eres? ¿Un agente secreto?-le pregunto sarcásticamente Rosalie.

-¡Demonios Rose ¿Cómo descubriste eso? ¡Era secreto! ahora tendré que irme de aquí-dijo alarmado de la nada.

-¿Perdón?-pregunto esta vez Jasper.

Al darse cuenta de que todos lo miramos con cara confundía se callo y dijo con tono misterioso y tétrico-Nada Jasper, nada.

Pasaron 20 minutos y todos nos quedamos callados en lo que llegábamos a la escuela.

-Llegamos-anuncio Emmett rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había formado por su culpa y haciendo sonar el motor solo para que todos los que asistían en esa escuela nos vieran llegar y empezaran a cuchichiar sobre las personas que traían ese coche ósea nosotros.

-¡Gracias a dios!-exclamo Rosalie bajando del auto con Alice, Jasper y yo siguiéndoles los talones pero antes que pudiéramos poner un pie en el pavimento Emmett nos detuvo y nos bajo uno por uno mirando a los alrededores.

Fue tan vergonzoso que todos nos miraran bajar de ese coche y además que Emmett lanzaba miradas triunfales conforme iba caminando.

-Emmett deja de hacer eso-susurre cuando me había cansado que las chicas nos miraran con deseo a mis hermanos y a mí y que los chicos miraran con pasión a mis hermanas.

-¿Hacer que Eddie?.

-Eso que haces.

-Ah ya entiendo.

-Gracias-dije cuando dejo de lanzar miradas y sonrisas triunfantes a todos.

Después de una larga caminata por el estacionamiento de la escuela llegamos a las escaleras de la escuela y Emmett se despidió de nosotros para dirigirse a su casillero y después de eso a su clase.

-Nos vemos en el descanso-se despidió Rosalie.

-O cuando vengamos por algo a nuestro casillero-agrego Jasper pues nos habían tocado los casilleros juntos a Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y a mí.

-Si, nos vemos-dijimos Alice y yo y fuimos a nuestro salón con unos libros en las manos.

Buscamos el susodicho salón por un buen tiempo hasta que preguntamos y nos dijieron donde estaba. Cuando llegamos vi que las mesas eran de dos, iba a sentarme con Bella pero llego Jacob y decidí sentarme con él mientras Alice se sentaba con ella, después de todo solo era esa hora en la que íbamos a estar separados pues en el resto de las clases me sentaría con ella.

-Edward, tanto tiempo sin verte-me saludo mi buen amigo Jacob.

-Hey Jacob, también tanto tiempo sin verte-le respondí.

Estuve charlando con Jacob un buen tiempo antes de que las clases comenzaran, en esos minutos me conto que ya había dado su primer beso con Reneesme una de nuestras mejores amigas, prima de Bella pero que vivía con ella porque sus papas habían fallecido en un terrible accidente de auto. Bella consideraba a Nessie (como le decíamos de cariño) su hermana aunque no fuera así pero ellas si lo sentían.

También me conto que después de haber dado su primer beso con Nessie le había pedido que fuera su novia y ella, gustosa, acepto.

Pero después el profesor llego y empezó la clase. No podía evitar mirar a Bella y cuando nuestra miradas se encontraban se sonrojaba furiosamente.

Agradecí eternamente cuando la clase termino y sonó el timbre para avisar que teníamos que ir a nuestros casilleros por los siguientes libros para la próxima clase.

-Hey Bella-la llame, ella volteo rápidamente antes de salir del salón.

-¿Si Edward?.

-¿Cuál es tu casillero?-pregunta estúpida, lo se, pero no se me ocurrió nada más que decirle para escuchar su hermosa voz.

-El 36 ¿y el tuyo-¡Wow!nuestros casilleros estaban juntos y yo ni en cuenta.

-El 35-respondi atontado por la sonrisa que me había dado Bella.

-Bueno creo que somos vecino o algo así-bromeo

-Si también eres vecina de Alice, Jasper y Rosalie.

-¡Wow!creo que nos veremos muy seguido Jeje-dijo divertida.

-Ni que lo digas.

-Bueno vecino creo que es hora de ir a nuestros casilleros si no queremos que toquen el timbre-comento distraída.

-Si.

En el camino a los casilleros íbamos platicando de muchas cosas y nos topamos con Nessie y Jake, les pregunte que cuales casilleros les habían tocado, esperanzado que les hubieran tocado cerca de los nuestros y si no había fallado les habían tocado sus casilleros enfrente de los de nosotros.

-Hola bells-le dijo Jasper a bella cuando abríamos nuestros casilleros.

-Hola Jasper-le contesto ella.

-Bella-chillaron Rose y Alice al mismo tiempo-No sabíamos que eras nuestra vecina ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?-le reclamo Alice.

-Por que era una sorpresa-dijo Bella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Todas las horas pasaron sin muchas noticias hasta el descanso. Moría de hambre así que me abrí paso entre todos los que estaban en los pasillos de la escuela y me fui a la cafetería para encontrarme con todos mis hermanos y amigos. Los estaba buscando con la mirada y los vi sentados en una mesa hasta el fondo bromeando y esperándome para ir por nuestra comida.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la mesa alguien me jalo hasta su mesa.

-Hola Eddie-me dijeron las secuaces de Tanya, las que me habían jalado.

-No me gusta que me digan Eddie ahora si me disculpan, me tengo que ir-les conteste cansado y un poco molesto.

-Chicas, dejen en paz a Eddie-¡Oh genial! Ahora era Tanya la que les decía eso.

-Adiós-dije sin más y me fui caminando para la mesa que iba a ir desde el principio.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto hermanito?-me pregunto Emmett una vez que ya había llegado a la mesa.

-Por nada, ahora vamos por nuestra comida que me muero de hambre.

-Vamos-dijeron todos a coro.

Mientras todos íbamos caminando se me ocurrió una gran idea.

-Bella-cuando dije su nombre ella volteo, camino hacia mí y me prestó atención.

-¿Qué pasa Edward.

-Me preguntaba si en la tarde querías ir cine, digo si no quieres no-le pedí nervioso.

-Claro-me contesto.

-Ok, voy por ti a las ¿4:OO?.

-Si-me dijo sonriendo.

Elegimos nuestra comida y nos fuimos a sentar a nuestra mesa. No habían pasado ni 10 minutos desde que nos habíamos sentado cuando Mike Newton llego con James, Laurent,Royce , Felix y Cayo, sus amigos.

-Hey Cullen-me llamo Mike.

-¿Qué quieres Newton-le pregunte.

-Arreglar unos asuntos-me contesto.

-¿Cuáles asuntos?-le pregunte haciéndome el desentendido.

-Tú sabes cuales.

-Es que el problema es que no se cual de todos los asuntos tengo que arreglar contigo, si el de haberte dado una golpiza, si haberte humillado o simplemente por haber puesto en evidencia tu poca hombría.

-Todos esos asuntos.

-Ok ¿Cómo los arreglaremos?.

-Nos vemos en el cajellon a las 3:OO.

-Ahí nos veremos Newton.

-Ah y Cullen lleva a tus amigos, yo llevare a los míos y mis admiradoras.

-Yo también llevare a mis admiradoras Newton y claro llevare a mis amigos.

-Nos vemos Cullen.

-Nos vemos Newton.

Después de esa pequeña charla con Mike empecé a platicar con los chicos y ellos me dijeron que irían conmigo. También le preguntaría a Alec, un amigo de Rosalie y a los amigos de Jake.

Salimos de la escuela y nos dirigimos al auto pasando por la misma pena por la que habíamos pasado cuando llegamos.

Después de haber comido, subí a mi cuarto a escuchar música para relajarme. Cuando mire el reloj ya era las 2:3O, me tenía que ir ya si no quería que Mike pensara que era una gallina.

-Jasper vámonos-le ordene a Jasper mientras entraba a su habitación.

-Si Edward vámonos.

Dicho eso salimos de la casa y pasamos por Jacob y sus amigos, después pasamos por Alec pues había dicho que si nos acompañaría.

Llegamos a las 2:58 al cajellon, ahí estaban Bella, Nessie, Alice, Rosalie, Jane, (la hermana mayor de Alec) y las secuaces de Tanya incluyéndose ella.

-Rosalie ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto Alec.

-Pues vine a apoyarlos a ustedes-le respondió Rosalie coqueta.

Cierto se me había olvidado contarles esos detalles, Rosalie y Alec están enamorados, Emmett y Jane están enamorados, Alice está enamorada de Eleazar, Jasper está enamorado de Carmen y yo estoy total e irrevocablemente enamorado de Bella.

Y se preguntara quien es quien bueno aquí les dejo la explicación:

ALEC: Hermano menor de Jane Volturi y miembro de la familia italiana más grande de Forks y con más respeto.

JANE: Hermana mayor de Alec Volturi y miembro de la familia italiana más grande de Forks y con más respeto.

ELEAZAR: De origen español, primo de Tanya y que tiene un año más que Alice y yo.

CARMEN: Igual de origen español, hermana adoptiva de Eleazar y de la edad de Jasper.

Le iba a decir a Alec algo cuando Mike llego seguido de sus amigos. Ahora si esta pelea iba a comenzar.

**Hola aquí estoy yo de nuevo con otro capítulo de este fic.**

**Antes que nada quisiera hacer unas aclaraciones:**

***NINGUN CULLEN ES PAREJA DE OTRO CULLEN POR QUE TODOS SON HERMANOS BIOLOGICOS Y SE VERIA MUY RARO SI FUERAN EMBARGO COMO TODOS LOS HERMANOS TIENEN UN SENTIDO SOBREPROTECTOR Y CELOSO.**

***Si no les gustan las parejas que les otorgue a los Cullen díganme cuales parejas les gustaría que les pusiera pero recuerden NINGUN CULLEN ES NOVIO O NOVIA DE OTRO CULLEN.**

***En este fic Jane y Alec son buenos y muy buena onda al igual que Carmen y Eleazar**

**Bueno terminando con las aclaraciones este capítulo sí que me quedo largo pero valió la pena, esperó que les guste.**

**PD: Dejen RR o Alice las llevara de compras durante 8 horas y no las dejara escoger su ropa**

**XOXOXO!**


End file.
